When two worlds collide
by Masala
Summary: When Alanna, A wanna-be-knight accidently leaves her world and enters Necartia, she meets with an Aloefelecarie (Kirana) and together they battle it out to save the world from evil!!!
1. Story Outline

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but the plot. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and most of the characters. However places like Necartia and some characters you may not recognise because we created them (eg. Kirana, Plakien, Aladia).  
  
A/N: This story started off as a character conversation between a friend and I when we bored in Life Science at school. I was Alanna and she was Kirana and we were just explaining our lifestyles to each other. Suddenly, other friends joined it in and it became a ridiculous story with an evil plot!  
  
Because we haven't really put much thought into it, it isn't really written properly or make much sense. We thought it was funny enough to post on FanFic though, so if you're REALLY desperate, here you go:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Story Outline*~  
  
The plot takes place in two different worlds:  
  
Alanna's world (The country of Tortall, which you all know about) Kirana's world (The land of Necartia)  
  
Necartia:  
  
The land of the future. The year is 2030.  
  
The land of Necartia is home to the Alofelecaries. Alofelecaries are half cat and half human. They have long furry tails. They also have a longer average lifespan then humans.  
  
Two thousand years ago, disasters of the world (wars, famine, natural disasters, etc.) were triggered off by Taura, the Goddess of Evil and Darkness.  
  
Thirty years later, seven children were chosen by the great goddess to fight this evil and seal it forever. Each child has a special power. Their powers are Thunder, Fire, Water, Ice, Plant, Physic and Darkness. Only when all seven powers have combined though, will they be able to succeed. The Thunder child must then use this new power to seal Taura off from the world forever, using the Staff of Ultranova.  
  
The portal of time is a door into space, which can only be opened with this staff. The portal can then allow people to travel back to the past, into the future or even into completely different worlds.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok, kinda long prologue. Anyway, hope you understand this. Story may get confusing at around chapter 6???  
  
Any questions and you can just write them in the reviews. Or, you can email me (and I WILL email you back!).  
  
*sigh* That should be all for now. Oh and if you want us to tell you of updates, email OR write a review and say so. 


	2. New Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but the plot. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and most of the characters. However places like Necartia and some characters you may not recognise because we created them (eg. Kirana, Plakien, Aladia).  
  
A/N: Ok, here we go...  
  
Ahhh I talk too much...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sighing with relief, Alanna gazed behind her at the place that had been her home for the past five years. She had been sent to the convent when she was eleven, kicking and screaming, desperate to escape her fate. She had never wanted to be a lady, being a Knight had always been her dream. She hadn't given up though, while she was at the convent she had snuck out every night to train. In the village there had always been a stray rogue or two who would show her some move moves for a bit of a bribe. One rogue in particular had helped her a lot: George Cooper was actually the king of the Rogues and had become a good friend of hers over the years.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, she suddenly realised they were riding through the gates of the Palace. The daughters of the goddess at the convent had sent her and two other girls to the court at the Palace, hoping that they would be able to find themselves husbands. Everyone that is except Alanna, it was obvious that she had only been sent away because they couldn't handle her any longer. She didn't mind though, she had always loathed the convent and the Palace sounded like heaven compared to it! Her twin brother Thom was also there and she would finally get to see him again after all the years they had been apart...  
  
As the girls settled their horses into the stables, they noticed a rather small redhead running towards them.  
  
"Thom!" she yelled as she through her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Alanna! You're finally here. I see you haven't changed much" he commented as he noticed the rip down the side of her dress, her mangy hair and the disgusted looks the other girls gave her.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I haven't introduced you yet" She apologised, feeling slightly embarrassed, "Thom, this is Lady Michelle of Ilishire and Lady Delia of Eldorne."  
  
With that, Delia gracefully stepped forward and curtsied, "It's an honour to meet you, Squire Thom. I've heard your good friends with the Prince... Is it so?"  
  
Alanna had to roll her eyes at this comment... Of course that was all Delia was interested in. She had been talking of him non-stop, all the way to the palace.  
  
Thom obviously didn't realise this though, as he seemed rather fond of her. He was lending his arm to her and walked her inside the palace without a second glance at Alanna. Sighing, she packed up her own bags and carried them inside.  
  
Once in her room, she dropped her bags in the corner and dashed to the window to let some fresh air and sunshine in. Feeling rather sweaty after her long day's ride from the convent, she decided to take a bath and clean herself off. As she walked over to the bath to get it ready though, something grasped her attention out of the corner of her eye...  
  
Turning around, she realised it was just the wall, yet something about it just didn't seem quite right. Looking again, she realised that it seemed to shimmer. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she stepped right up to it to examine it more closely. Now that she was closer, she could see that it actually WAS shimmering. Reaching for the ember around her throat, she saw that whatever it was glowed a misty blue. This meant it was conjured by a sorcerer, but whom? Reaching forward, she tried to touch but as she did, her fingers slipped through it. Gasping with shock, she jumped backwards and tripped over her bedpost and with a loud thud, landed on the floor. Still curious though, she stepped up to it again. Something about it was drawing her to it. She couldn't understand how she knew, but she sensed that something exciting was beyond the wall. Something that would change the course of her life forever...  
  
"Mother Goddess, guide me well," She whispered softly, As she hitched up her skirts, "Give me the courage to do this," and with this, she slowly stepped through the wall and left her world completely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Mystery! Ok, next chap now... oh and R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Reminiscing

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but the plot. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and most of the characters. However places like Necartia and some characters you may not recognise because we created them (eg. Kirana, Plakien, Aladia).  
  
A/N: I was going to add a lot more to the first chap but I kinda got carried away and decided to move it up into this chap instead.  
  
Oh and read the two pages before this one before you continue...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kirana was pacing around an old Kula Tree, desperately trying not to collapse and cry. Swishing her tail behind her, she sat and tried to remember how she had gotten herself in this situation...  
  
She had been special from the moment she was born. Ever since she could remember, she had been different. There wasn't anything physically or mentally wrong with her, something just set her apart from all the other Alofelecaries.  
  
It had only been when she was ten years old was she finally told what that feeling was. It was then that the great goddess had come to her. She had told Kirana that she was one of her chosen seven. One of the chosen children to destroy the evil of the world and return it to the peaceful and happy place it originally was.  
  
These children had been prophesied since the beginning of the dark ages which was centuries ago and to think that she was one of them was mind blowing! Of course she couldn't believe at first, but the goddess had eventually made her see the truth. She had then been given the mission to find all the other children. Only then could their powers be combined as one.  
  
Other Alofelecaries had magic too. It was actually a rather common gift. The power of their magic varied though, some could only manage to light a candle while others may be very powerful. Kirana had been trained in her magic since she was five but could never reach her full potential because nobody in the land was as powerful as her. She knew now that she was one of the seven most powerful sorcerers in the world and the thought of that scared her.  
  
It had scared her master too. She had taught Kirana everything she knew but there were limits to what she could teach her. Kirana had to learn the rest by experimenting with her power, sometimes with serious consequences. Her tail had been broken in two places and she had more scars then she had stripes! She had come so far in her training that she had been accepted into the Time Guild and stayed with her master (Kitanya) who had continued to train her.  
  
Wiping back tears, she remembered her tenth birthday when Kitanya had given her a staff. It had a bronze rod with claws that held a dark looking crystal. The crystal itself was a burning black ember, encaged in a glossy magical coating. It had been the best present she had ever received in her life.  
  
Kitanya had been like a mother to her and she missed her terribly. Unable to control it anymore, she let the tears flow down her cheeks. It had been just a week after her tenth when it happened; when Kitanya died. The mages at the guild had no idea how it happened, and although it was investigated, no facts could be found. The mages had been so terrified that something like this could happen that they had blamed Kitanya. They had always been scared of her powers and because she had been so close to Kitanya, she was the perfect person to blame and had accused her of black magic. Even though she had been innocent and nobody had any proof against her, she had still been banished, never to return.  
  
It had been that night when the great goddess had spoken to her. She had been through so much though that she had refused to see the truth. She had eventually given in though and had accepted her destiny, to find the six other children and destroy Taura.  
  
And so for the past six years she had searched high and low for the other children. It had taken her years but she had finally done it and finally felt ready to take on Taura.  
  
Switching back to reality, she realised that her fellow Alofelecaries were staring intently at her...  
  
"Kirana?" whispered Lieta, Mage of Water, "We're ready to perform the ceremony now... Have you got the staff?"  
  
Sighing, Kirana whipped out her staff from behind her back. "It's right here."  
  
Getting up she followed Lieta to the northern side of the huge Kula tree. Seeing them come, the other Alofelecaries stood up and walked over.  
  
Once they had all gathered around them, Lieta spoke up, "Ok everyone, are we all ready?"  
  
Grimly, they all nodded. Kirana then stepped into the circle they had drawn with chalk and protected with countless spells. When she had reached the centre, she lifted her staff high and stuck it fast into the ground.  
  
By now, the other Alofelecaries had taken their positions in the outer circle. Kirana now stepped back out and placed herself between Lieta and Guona, Mage of Darkness, on the chalk line. When all seven were placed evenly along the line, they all reached out and grabbed hands with the people next to them.  
  
Ignoring a slight tingling sensation that run up her arms, she started off whispering the words to the spell. One by one, they all picked it up and began the chant.  
  
"Great Mother Goddess, guide us in our destiny, guide us in our future, with us drawn together here may our powers combine as one. Help us destroy this evil and rid the world of Taura forevermore."  
  
This was repeated over and over again, growing louder and stronger each time. Kirana could feel the tingling sensation getting continually stronger until it almost became unbearable, yet still she held on. By now, the sky above had turned a deep dark grey and had gathered many black clouds. Suddenly a bright lightning bolt exploded from the nearest black cloud and centred on the staff.  
  
Still chanting, Kirana looked up and saw the staff seeming to absorb the lightning bolt. Then with a few more bangs, three more bolts joined on to the staff and connected with it. The pain in her arms really was unbearable now.  
  
As if the gods had heard her, a fifth bolt came down. As it did, the circle could hold no more and there was a big explosion, followed by cries of agony from her friends. With the explosion, she was blasted off the ground and thrown high into the air before finally crashing down, three metres away from the circle.  
  
Panicking, she quickly tried to sit up, unfortunately finding that her head was throbbing badly. Hoping her friends were alright, she lay back down, just as her vision started to turn black...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ooh Cliffhanger! Will she survive? What happened? What happened to her friends? Etc...  
  
I won't write another until I get five reviews... Is that so much to ask?? Nah I'm joking... I'll update anyway.  
  
Please do review though! I love reviews.... Bad or good, both are helpful! So are suggestions, ideas, comments, constructive criticism... etc...  
  
Next chap *promise* will be up in a few days... 


	4. The Plot Unfolds

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but the plot. Tamora Pierce owns Tortall and most of the characters. However places like Necartia and some characters you may not recognise because we created them (eg. Kirana, Plakien, Aladia).  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger ( - I know I'm evil... Anyway, next chap as promised...  
  
Oh and if you find this interesting, my friend's gonna write an original story for fiction press about Kirana, her friends and Necartia. It won't have Alanna or Tortall but it'll be just as good. I'll write the link up when she's got the first few chapters up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kirana groaned as she struggled to sit upright. Her head was still pounding and her vision was blurry. Once she was able to sit up, she felt a sharp pain run through her leg. Carefully, she dragged herself to the nearest tree, trying her best to ignore the pain rushing through body.  
  
As she settled with her back to the trunk of the tree, her eyes started to clear and she was able to see what had happened to her leg. Wincing at the sight, she realised she had broken her leg, as some of the bone was protruding through the skin and blood was gushing everywhere.  
  
It was then that she remembered everything that just happened. The seven Alofelecaries had just combined their powers when she had been blasted into the air. How long had she been out of it for? Glancing around, she realised the storm had cleared and there was no cloud in sight. The sun was shining directly above her, so it must be midday. But how could it be? They had performed the ceremony at night! She couldn't have been unconscious for that long, could she?  
  
As realisation started to dawn on her, she began to panic. Where were the other six Alofelecaries? Wouldn't they have found her by now? Unless something worse had happened to them...  
  
Knowing she couldn't move she anxiously looked around, desperately looking for some form of life. Thinking it was hopeless, she closed her eyes and started to cry. None of this was meant to happen... she was only sixteen years old!  
  
Wiping back the tears, she looked up and was startled to see that some tall woman was standing over her. Gasping with shock, she looked into her eyes and realised it was none other then the great mother goddess.  
  
"G.. Goddess!"  
  
"Yes, we meet again my child. Do you remember our last meeting?"  
  
"Of course! You told me I had the element of Thunder and I that I should go seek the six others like me. And... and combine our powers..."  
  
"And you have done that, my daughter?"  
  
"I... I think so... We performed the ceremony..." tears started to well up in her eyes as she remembered... "We started the chant ok but then the storm appeared and bolts of lightning came crashing down and there was an explosion and I was blasted from my feet! I heard the others screaming but I couldn't do anything to help them... I don't even know if they survived..."  
  
As the Goddess sat down beside her, she saw her eyes were filled with pity.  
  
"You've been through a tough ordeal already Kirana but you mustn't give up yet."  
  
She knelt over Kirana's leg and waved her hand over the break.  
  
"I didn't just choose you because of your pretty face Kirana, you were chosen because you're strong. You have courage and believe in what is right."  
  
The Goddess then took her hand and slowly helped to stand upright. Looking down, she realised her leg had been healed, and her head didn't hurt anymore.  
  
"The other six children possessed qualities such as yours but none had as much power as you. You heard them scream at the last second... do you know why this was?" Kirana shook her head slowly, afraid to hear what was going to come next... "The power flowing through you all was too great, it ran through them like hot fire until it eventually burned deep in their hearts... You were the only one strong enough to withstand it"  
  
It took a few seconds for the realisation to dawn her. Her friends, some of whom she had known for years, were gone. They had been her only friends since she had been banished from the time guild and they had understood her, when nobody else had.  
  
Guona, Lieta... they had all gone! It felt like a thousand hammers were pounding her heart, until all that was left was a miniature cold stone. She felt numb all over, and didn't even have the strength to cry.  
  
"Kirana, stand up my child. I know this must be hard for you but you must understand. Although your friends are gone, their souls live on." Kirana then realised the goddess had slipped something smooth and warm into her hand. Glancing down, she saw it was staff, except something about it was odd. Staring intently into the stone on top, she noticed many vibrant colours dancing around inside it.  
  
"It's the soul that makes a person Kirana, it also is the key to a person's gift. You may have guessed by now that each of those colours in the ember is a soul. When the time is right, you will unleash the power from them and combined with your own gift, you'll be invincible." Kirana shuddered at the thought...  
  
"I know it must be hard to take all this in, but the fate of the world lies in your hands... Do you remember how to open the portal of time?" As she was still trying to take it all without freaking out, she nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Then I suggest you use it now. You have a path to fulfil in another world as well. We will meet again, but for now I bid you farewell and wish you luck."  
  
"But Goddess! What do I do once I've opened the portal? How do I know where to go?"  
  
"Seek the girl named Alanna, she will help you in your quest and in return, you will help her. I know you have many more questions, but I can't answer them for right now, you'll just have to be patient child."  
  
Blushing deep red, she looked down at her feet, pretending to be interested in spotty blue Hoonta crawling along the ground (Cat size, Caterpillar like creature with wings).  
  
As she looked up again, she realised the Goddess had disappeared. Sighing, She walked back to the Kula Tree and stood under one of its huge leafy branches. Knowing what she had to do, she pushed all the thoughts and emotions she was feeling to the back of her mind and started mouthing the words to the spell that would open the portal.  
  
As she concentrated on her spell, a storm brew overhead. Ignoring the loud crashes of thunder, she drew a window in the air in front of her, just large enough for a small person to crawl through. She had no idea what was beyond and wasn't too keen on finding out either. The goddess had told her to open the portal though, and she couldn't defy a god, could she?  
  
Fortunately, she didn't have to worry about this though because at that moment, a strange creature appeared through the portal...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ooooh! What could it be?? Find out tomorrow... or the next day. Anyway, that was a hard chap to write! Please review and tell me what you think! Greatly appreciated.... 


End file.
